Gotta Be Somebody For Me Out There
by EHSparkwoman
Summary: Soulmate AU. Every Transformer wants to find the one mech or femme that will make him or her complete. Their soulmate; the one for them. Including Tarn.


**AN: I don't own Transformers; it belongs to whoever created it. Because if I did… Tarn and Nickel would have been made a canon couple somehow! What made this idea come to me? The song Gotta Be Somebody by Nickelback; which gives the fic its title. I was listening to it when the soulmate idea came to me; and then the idea stuck to the Decepticon Justice Division. That meant I ****_had_**** to write it! Also written because I believe there is a shortage of soulmate AUs for Transformers (feel free to prove me wrong). Speech written in bold is supposed to be in Primal Vernacular.**

Damus had never fit in. Even with Shockwave's group of rejects. None of them seemed to understand him; even though they didn't fit in either. One of them; Windcharger perhaps, had said that Outliers had to stick together. Damus was starting to think that maybe they'd be better off apart; less likely to be caught. Or… maybe he'd be better off with someone who understood him. Someone perhaps, like this Megatron of Tarn; who was writing 'Towards Peace'. The writings inspired him; telling him that it was fine to be different, also telling him that there was something wrong with the system. Of course there was! He had to hide because of his abilities; not be celebrated for being unique. He hoped to one day meet this mech; and perhaps join this revolution he seemed to be speaking of right under the council's noses.

XxX

After Roller had disappeared and Shockwave had been captured seemed like a good time to leave Orion's little group of outliers. He knew where he was going; to Kaon, to where this Megatron had based his forces. He wanted to be somebody; to help this revolution to overthrow the council. Peace through tyranny; Megatron had said. Damus was avoided by most mechs while making his way through the city streets. People feared those with Empurata; for some reason. He had no idea why, he was no different to them. The council had decided to take his face and hands; since his power came from his voice, perhaps they believed removing that voice would eliminate the power. They were wrong. He was getting better at controlling it now. He could almost manipulate a mech's spark by speaking in the right tone. That might be useful for dealing with the council who refused to listen.

"Are you here to listen to one of Megatron's rallies as well?" An orange mech with flickering golden optics asked. Damus couldn't work out what he turned into; but saw an electric pylon on each of the mech's shoulders.

"I intend to join him. I want to make a difference as well." Damus informed the mech.

"Already made up your mind, have you? In that case, pleased to meet a fellow Decepticon. My name's Amp." The mech held out his hand; apparently not afraid of Damus' appearance.

"Damus, but most mechs call me Glitch." He informed Amp, shaking the other mech's hand.

"Glitch? Would rather I call you that, really?" Amp looked shocked at what Damus told him.

"Glitch is fine; I'm used to it by now." Damus didn't seem happy with this fact; but Amp didn't question it.

"Come along then. We might be able to get a spot near the front if we move quickly Glitch." Amp started to run on ahead, leaving Glitch to try and catch up.

XxX

"Commandant Glitch, of Grindcore Prison! That's impressive!" In spite of his best efforts; Glitch hadn't managed to convince Amp that he wasn't worth keeping around as company.

"Megatron has asked that I be upgraded for this role. He believes that while my talent is impressive; my stature is not. He said something about Phase Sixers, and ununtrium coating."

"You're going to be a super soldier; like Overlord and Black Shadow and Sixshot!" Amp couldn't believe it; his friend was going to become a super soldier! He wasn't sure whether this made him completely happy or not. Super soldiers tended to be big. Glitch would tower over him.

"I'm not going to forget about you just because I have a new frame, Amp." Glitch informed him.

"That's good; I'd hate to be on my own again." Amp's optics flickered; turning grey for a few nanokliks. The work he was doing was making it worse; but Megatron was proud of him for torturing captured Autobots. One good shock tended to make them talk… well, the weaker ones anyway. Glitch began to ponder something, whether this talk of soulmates was real or just a myth. He felt something special whenever he was being praised by Megatron; a rightness. He wondered if Amp knew about it.

"Do you believe that soulmates are a thing?" He asked Amp.

"Why do you ask that? I mean… I'm close friends with you Glitch, but I don't think we're _that_ close." Amp remarked; looking a little nervous.

"Because I think Megatron might be mine." Glitch told him.

"You have feelings for Megatron?! Does he feel the same way about you?" Amp grinned; sparks jumping from the pylons on his shoulders.

"I think so… He seems to be prouder of me than he should be." Glitch shivered; pondering what it might mean.

"Glitch, your presence has been requested by Megatron." A mech informed him. Glitch didn't know his name; but guessed he must be one of the underlings of one of the higher ranking Decepticons. He made his way after the mech; knowing what awaited him.

XxX

Glitch looked in the reflective surface at his new body. He liked the mask; it showed his pride in being a Decepticon. He felt unbelievably strong as well; like he could level a city block and not warm his coolant. It made his limbs tingle. Maybe that was a side effect of having a body this size. He wasn't sure his spark; point one percenter it might be, could handle a body this size.

"How do you feel, Glitch?" Megatron asked. He was looking carefully at the shaking limbs.

"Like I could move mountains." Glitch answered. Megatron grinned; pleased that the process had been a success once more.

"Then you will make a fine commandant for Grindcore. I expect the Autobots will not think so, however." Glitch wanted to laugh with his master; but couldn't bring himself to do it. He hoped he didn't see any of the mechs he'd known while he was one of Orion's outliers.

XxX

_Skids… It had to be Skids. _Glitch thought to himself, awaiting repairs. He'd been shot by an Autobot, who had been saving the remaining prisoners. The Autobots hadn't liked what was going on at Grindcore, and had sent some mechs in to bust out the prisoners. The shot had hurt and would probably leave a scar. His left optic was non-functional at the moment and he didn't want to look at the damage. The medic would fix him up; but… his face was probably too damaged to repair. He'd be stuck with a scar; after having his face reconstructed. He'd been an Empurata victim once; he didn't want to go through that again. He heard the medic calling for him and made his way in to be repaired.

XxX

"Glitch, I have a new assignment for you." Megatron informed him.

"What is it you want me to do, sir?" Glitch asked.

"You may call me Lord Megatron; I am not a 'sir'." Megatron told him; not sounding annoyed. Glitch was unfailingly polite.

"Of course sir… I mean, Lord Megatron." Glitch said, feeling his faceplate heat beneath his mask.

"There have been a lot of Decepticon deserters that we have been keeping track off. Black Shadow perhaps the most well-known." _Starscream isn't one?_ Glitch thought; knowing the seeker's penchant for treachery.

"And I find myself in need of a mech… no, a team of mechs to teach them why it is a bad idea to desert the cause." Glitch had a feeling he knew where this was going; and wasn't sure he liked it.

"You are going to be the leader of this team; a group of mechs with unique talents I believe will be perfect for this role." Megatron paused, allowing what he was telling Glitch to sink in.

"These mechs will be named after the first five cities to fall in the war." _Tarn, Kaon, Vos, Helex, Tesarus._ Glitch thought in his head; pondering which name Megatron had chosen for him.

"Congratulations on your promotion, Tarn; leader of the Decepticon Justice Division." Glitch, no; he was Tarn now, felt his spark stop. Megatron was naming him after their home city. He couldn't believe it; this had to be fate.

"Anything you have to say, Tarn?" Megatron asked him. Tarn shivered, pondering what to say to that. He answered without thinking.

"Can… I trust you?" He asked, nervously. His hands shot up to cover his mouth, but came into contact with the lower part of his mask instead.

"Of course, Tarn. With anything." Tarn knew that meant he was right to push on and retracted his chest plating. Megatron was stunned; he hadn't expected anyone to offer him this much trust.

"You… wish to spark merge?" Megatron sounded worried.

"Do… you believe in soulmates? That the mech or femme you are supposed to be with will see their name written across your spark?" Tarn asked, sounding nervous.

"Yes Tarn, I do. But I am not yours." Tarn felt his energon run cold. He'd called it wrong. Megatron wasn't his soulmate.

"However, if you wish to spark merge, I am not against it." Megatron informed the frozen mech. Tarn shook himself, silently pondering if he'd like to spark merge with Megatron. He reached out an arm, putting a hand on Megatron's shoulder.

"Yes." Tarn answered. Only true soulmates would actually form a spark-bond; spark merges could be performed with anyone. He'd heard Starscream bragging about merging with Megatron; and pondered if that meant they were soulmates. After the merge, Tarn made his way outside. He hadn't expected it to feel like that; it was soft and warm, polar opposite to Megatron himself. He'd liked it though, and wouldn't mind a repeat performance.

"Did Megatron just 'face you?" Tarn stilled; recognising that screechy voice anywhere. _How did he know?!_ Tarn felt his faceplates heat again.

"I can practically see you glowing from it." Starscream wasn't telepathic; but somehow knew what Tarn was thinking.

"What's that got to do with you?" He answered; going for 'unable to care', but sounding more 'how did you know' instead.

"You also seem a little disappointed. I know that feeling." Tarn realised what Starscream was trying to tell him now. The seeker had thought Megatron was his soulmate as well; but found out the hard way that he wasn't.

"Does Megatron know who it is?" Tarn asked, genuinely curious.

"Yes. I said that the reason he kept sparing me had to be he knew I was his soulmate. He informed me that I wasn't and he knew who it was." Starscream answered. Tarn thought about that for a moment.

"How does he know? Have they met?" Tarn pondered; trying to work out how to find his own.

"Megatron came back from a mission looking shaken once. The rumour mill suggested it was because he'd shot an Autobot across the battlefield and saw his name written across that Autobot's spark." Starscream told him. Tarn pondered what to think of that.

"Do you know yours?"

"I doubt it would be you." Tarn growled; making Starscream lift his hands up in surrender. He hadn't meant to offend the other mech.

"It's not Megatron, or any of the seekers I've met and merged with. Thundercracker and Skywarp are soulmates; found that one out when I merged with both of them." Starscream didn't sound worried; obviously thinking that he'd know who it was when they came along. Tarn thanked Starscream for his insight; before heading off to his quarters. He had planning to do; organising who was going to be first on The List.

XxX

"Tarn, report to the meeting room. Megatron has four mechs he'd like you to meet." Tarn thought he recognised that voice; but shook his head. It wasn't important who was ordering him. It was important to make his way to the meeting room. He headed in there and saw Megatron waiting for him. There were four mechs stood there as well; one of which he immediately recognised. He didn't speak though, waiting for Megatron to tell him what Amp's new name was.

"Ah, greetings Tarn." Megatron ushered him in; allowing him to look at the other four mechs. Amp wasn't looking at him, making him ponder what was wrong.

"I'm pleased all of you heard the message and came here to meet your fellow members. If you'd care to introduce yourselves?" Megatron headed out of the room to leave them to it. He hoped they all got on with each other.

"Megatron has assigned me as the leader of this group. I am Tarn, and I'd pleased to know which cities he named you after." Tarn hoped he sounded friendly. He hadn't let any of his talent creep into his voice.

"I'm Kaon, but you should know me, Tarn." Tarn saw Amp, no Kaon, turn to look at him. Tarn bit his tongue to stop the shout of shock. There were holes where Kaon's optics should be.

"What happened to your optics?" He asked.

"The electric charge actually made them explode. The medic hasn't had chance to fix them yet; but he'll get round to it. Probably will end up with red ones though." Kaon remarked. _Shame, I liked your optics, Amp._ Tarn didn't say; the others didn't need to know what their true names were. Unless they decided to share them later on that is.

"**I'm Vos.**" The smallest mech informed him. Tarn guessed he had a gun alt-mode; like Megatron. Possibly a long range rifle.

"You speak in the Primal Vernacular?" Tarn asked.

"**You understand me?**" Vos asked him. Tarn nodded. This seemed to please the smaller mech.

"**Not enough people learn how to speak it these days.**" He added. _Note to self: add practice my Primal Vernacular to my to-do list._ Tarn thought to himself.

"I'm Helex." Tarn couldn't work out what this large mech turned into, but noted the glass stomach.

"Oh, I turn into a smelter. Good for melting down dead mechs found on the battlefield." Tarn guessed that meant he'd been a medic's assistant before this assignment. He noted that Helex had his arms crossed over the glass, but also had his arms by his sides. _Two sets of arms?_ Tarn pondered why a mech would need two sets of arms; apart from picking things up more easily, he supposed.

"And I'm Tesarus." Tarn guessed this mech's alt mode was a tank similar to his own.

"And mechs that betray the cause are going through here." Tesarus pointed to his stomach. Tarn then saw the blades on it start to turn. _Oh… he'll be good for this._ Tarn thought, looking fondly over his team. He grinned beneath his mask when he remembered that. They were his team.

"Megatron has decreed that our first target is Black Shadow." Tarn informed them.

"Black Shadow?! Is this a suicide mission? Because I swear Soundwave has it in for me since Ravage decided to go to sleep in here." Tesarus remarked, pointing to his chest once more.

"I have a little something that might be able to help with that lack of confidence, Tesarus." Tarn smirked; happy that none of the other four could see it.

XxX

"Tarn, I've got coordinates for Black Shadow's last known whereabouts." Kaon informed him with a grin.

"Excellent; we'd better gather everyone else to let them know about it." Tarn left the room; heading out to find everyone else. After a while; they'd all gathered in a meeting room.

"Kaon has got coordinates for Black Shadow's last known whereabouts." Tarn told them.

"Finally! I've been looking forward to killing someone!" Tesarus rubbed his hands together eagerly.

"Is this room soundproof?" Tarn's comment got a confused look from the other four.

"Should be, I've seen Starscream storm out of these rooms enough and I haven't known what he and Megatron have been arguing about." Kaon shrugged; his red optics shimmering. He'd been right; and had been given red optics, much to Tarn's annoyance.

"Do you four believe in soulmates?" Tarn asked. This got confused looks as well.

"You've asked me this before, Tarn. I think I'm willing to find out now if I'm yours." Kaon's optics brightened.

"Soulmates aren't real. Probably just a story concocted by the council to stop free merges." Helex folded both sets of arms.

"**Wouldn't surprise me, the council tried to stop just about everything else.**" Tarn had to catch himself so he didn't start laughing. He told everyone what Vos had said and that made them laugh.

"He's right." Kaon grinned; a few sparks shooting from his shoulder pylons involuntarily.

"I trust all of you, probably more than I should." Tarn would have liked to have four arms like Helex right then; so he could put a hand on each of them.

"Tarn, are you going somewhere with this?" Helex asked.

"Or can we get on with hunting Black Shadow?" Tesarus sounded eager.

"Do you want to spark merge?" Tarn's bluntness got him four looks of shock.

"All… five of us at once?" Tesarus sounded nervous; unusual for him.

"Never spark merged with more than one mech at a time…" Helex was nervous as well. Tarn figured he'd said something wrong and said as such.

"No, then."

"Tarn, we're not saying no. We're just surprised that you'd want to." Kaon put a hand on his arm; reassuring him a little. It didn't escape Tarn's notice that the others had moved into a rough circle. They wanted to. He moved his hands to his chest and slid back his chest plating. The other four did the same; exposing their sparks as well. Tarn was unnerved by the silence following it.

"Helex… soulmates are real." Tesarus said very slowly; sounding in awe of the fact.

"How do you…" Helex trailed off, looking awed himself.

"Because you're mine." Tesarus was fidgeting, wondering whether or not to grab his soulmate or go ahead with the group merge.

"Later. Group merge now. We can bond later." Helex reached one of his arms out and put his hand on Tesarus' shoulder.

"Kay… On…" Vos struggled to say in Neo Cybex. Kaon turned towards Vos; but his optics had fritzed again and he couldn't see.

"What is it Vos?" Kaon asked; trying to reset his optics. He wanted to know why Vos sounded in awe.

"Name… On… Spark…" Kaon started shaking his head back and forth; eventually getting his optics to reset. Kaon had to fight back the smile. He read his own name over Vos' spark.

"You're my soulmate… I never thought I'd find out who it was… I'm losing my sight and you have to be able to read it." Kaon appeared to be fighting grabbing Vos as well. All four of them then realised what that meant. They turned to look at Tarn, and even with the mask covering his face they could tell how upset he was. He'd looked at all of their sparks too; hoping to find out one of them was his soulmate.

"Tarn… I…"

"I'm happy for you four." Tarn interrupted Kaon. The four of them could tell he probably was; but it didn't look that way right now.

"**What would you have read if one of us was your soulmate?**" Vos asked. Tarn was unsure whether or not to tell them his true name. He decided it might be better than being upset.

"Damus. But everybody else calls me Glitch." He told them.

"You're Commandant Glitch?" Tesarus sounded in awe. Tarn nodded, appreciating the awed look being turned on him by three of his subordinates. Kaon already knew that.

"What did you read over my spark, Vos? I read Amp over yours." Kaon asked him, telling the others his true name in the process.

"Fore… Stock…" Vos answered.

"What's my soulmate's true name?" Helex asked; grinning at Tesarus.

"Scissorsaw. What's _my_ soulmate's true name?" Tesarus told him; grinning back.

"Crucible." Helex answered, before putting an arm across the shoulders of the mechs on his left and right. Each of other mechs did the same, before leaning in to touch sparks. Anyone walking past the room at that moment might have wondered why they heard all five members of the justice division screaming, until they all walked out. All five of them were just about able to stand up. Vos was leaning against Kaon, and Helex was leaning against Tesarus. Tarn was walking more slowly, his steps a little wobbly. The five of them intended to recharge off the effects of that merge back on their ship. Their ship could chase down Black Shadow for them; they just had to put the coordinates in for it.

XxX

_Not him either, thankfully…_ Tarn thought after cleaning up the mess. He knew phase sixers exploded worse than normal mechs; but he hadn't expected that much mess. _Better contact Megatron; tell him about our success._ Tarn thought; making his way to the control room. He wasn't to know he was still covered in muck from the explosion.

"I take it you were successful." Megatron remarked.

"Of course, Lord Megatron." Tarn answered. He would have bowed had he been standing up; instead of sitting in the command chair.

"I'll forward the list of traitors on to you. You can decide who to go after next. I have heard rumours of a Decepticon turncoat hiding on Messatine, however." _Messatine isn't far from where we are now._ Tarn thought.

"We shall look into it, Lord Megatron." Tarn informed his leader.

"You can make yourselves a base there if you so desire. There is a facility left over from when we were fighting there. There are also rumoured to be Autobots mining around there." _That could be fun; putting the rightful fear of us into them!_ Tarn thought; grinning eagerly behind his mask.

"We might just do that. All hail Megatron!" Tarn signed off; plotting a course for Messatine. Once the ship had been programmed; he could go and get this muck off his frame.

XxX

"Tarn… I found a creature outside in the cold." Kaon told him. He'd been out looking for that mine that the Autobots allegedly had around where their base was.

"That looks like a turbofox." Helex remarked. The creature wagged its tail.

"**Can I pat it?**" Vos asked, reaching a hand towards the creature. The turbofox snapped at the fingers.

"**It's very poorly trained. Must be a wild one.**" Vos added.

"Do you think it could be trained, Kaon?" Tarn asked.

"Possibly." Kaon looked hopeful. He must have wanted a pet.

"Then you can keep it. But if it goes for my fingers too many times; it'll be out on its ears." Tarn told him. The smile on Kaon's face made it worth the future bites he would get. Later that night, the pet had made his way to a secluded part of the base. He transformed; getting a camera out of subspace.

"This is agent 113, successfully infiltrated D.J.D. headquarters." Dominus spoke into the camera while the justice division were in recharge.

"They believe me to be a simple turbofox, and I am not going to dissuade them of this notion." He told the camera; intending to put this report into a bullet to shoot at an Autobot. Like he'd been told to. He wasn't to know that only Tarn was recharging. The other four were doing 'bonding exercises' as he'd heard it referred to sometimes.

XxX

"Tarn, found something." Tesarus had a grin on his face.

"Is it the mine? It would be fun to frighten the miners." Kaon sounded eager to give the miners a shock.

"Better. We found a medical facility. Probably where the miners get fixed after accidents." Helex had to try and keep the smirk out of his voice.

"Can we go and pay them a visit? You know, we could use some medical supplies." The 'and T-Cogs' went unsaid by Tesarus. Tarn had developed an addiction to transforming. It had been done at first because it warmed his body up while moving through the cold. His body had gotten used to the feeling and craved it; even when he wasn't cold.

"I don't see why not." Tarn had a smirk beneath his mask. He made his way out of the base and towards the coordinates he'd been given. The medical staff looked worried when a Decepticon made his way into the facility, apparently undamaged.

"Good afternoon, I was wondering if I could speak to the mech in charge." Tarn asked the red and white mech currently checking on the patients.

"I'll go and get him." The mech headed off; shouting for Pharma. Tarn hoped it was Pharma as in pharmaceutical and not the other one. A blue mech with wings followed the red and white mech back to him.

"Oh, a brute of a Decepticon. What do you want?" The mech asked. Tarn was a little offended.

"To be respected by mechs who should rightly be afraid of me." Tarn might have put his talent into that sentence. Pharma clutched at his chest.

"You're… Tarn. The mech who can kill people with his voice." Tarn smirked; that was an appropriate amount of fear.

"Yes. My reputation precedes me." That made the red and white mech slowly back away. _Now, what could he be hiding?_ Tarn pondered, while addressing Pharma.

"What is it you want?" Pharma asked nervously. This mech could literally talk him to death.

"To level this base and everyone in it." Tarn added; mentally deciding he could contact his team if he needed help with that.

"Why? We've done nothing to you." Tarn shook his head.

"Why shouldn't I shut down an _Autobot_ repair facility?" Tarn grinned; he was enjoying watching Pharma shiver.

"There's got to be something I could offer you. Perhaps parts from the miners who die." _Got you._ Tarn thought; knowing he could ask now.

"You can help me out, actually. I require a steady supply of T-Cogs, as well as someone capable of fitting them." Pharma looked to be considering it. _Autobots aren't supposed to make deals with Decepticons. Let's find out what sort of Autobot you are._ Tarn thought. He had made an offer Pharma couldn't really refuse, if he wanted to remain functional.

"You're suggesting that I supply T-Cogs to you, in exchange for what, exactly?" Pharma sounded wary; like he was trying to work out what he got from this deal.

"In exchange for staying in the land of the living." Tarn smirked; and Pharma looked terrified. _Self-preservation will win out in a moment._ Tarn thought.

"Fine. We have a deal. Do you want a T-Cog transplant now?" _He's quick on the uptake._ Tarn was a little surprised.

"Not here. Bring the T-Cog to these coordinates." Tarn handed Pharma a data-pad with coordinates on it. And a com frequency; probably for the Decepticon base that this thug was operating out of.

"I'll contact you when I need a transplant." With that, Tarn made his way back to base. Pharma was left shuddering. _How do I get myself into these messes?_ He thought; comming Ambulon to get him to help with the remaining patients. And to sort out the T-Cogs from the offline ones.

XxX

"You really need to stop doing this to yourself." Pharma told Tarn. This was the third time in as many weeks he'd had the commander of the Decepticon Justice Division lying on a med-berth.

"If you could cure an addiction with words, I'd be cured already." Tarn flippantly answered him.

"Besides, if I didn't have this addiction; you wouldn't be here." Pharma looked nervous at these words; he knew Tarn was right. Delphi would have been bombed to the ground if Tarn didn't need him.

"Retract your plating then." Pharma grumbled, folding his arms. Tarn thought for a moment. _He did ask… And he is somewhat fun to be around when he shouldn't be._ Tarn did as Pharma asked; retracting the plating covering his lower chest. Shortly afterwards, he also let the upper chest plating retract; exposing his spark casing. Pharma wouldn't dare kill him; the rest of the justice division would destroy him if he killed their leader.

"Is that a fault?" Pharma asked. _Point one percenter too… Lucky mech._ Pharma thought; looking at the green spark before his optics. Tarn could tell that Pharma wasn't his soulmate. He'd have got stunned silence if he was.

"Might be, why don't you have a look?" Tarn asked; as though he hadn't exposed his spark on purpose. Pharma checked along the hinges for something that might have caused the accidental exposure. _Nothing… Just what I'd expect to see. Unless…_ Pharma had a wicked thought cross his mind.

"You don't believe in soulmates, do you Tarn?" Pharma asked; closing the larger mech's chest back up.

"Of course not." Tarn answered him, lying through his teeth. He'd saw how happy Helex had been; a mech who said soulmates weren't real, to not believe.

"There are no faults with the mechanism. Maybe you slid the plates back by accident." _Or on purpose._ Pharma added in his head; he wouldn't dare voice that thought and call Tarn a liar.

"Perhaps." Tarn fidgeted on the berth; expecting to feel the cut of a knife in his lower chest. His T-Cog was probably mangled. Pharma transformed his hand into some sort of scalpel and got to work replacing Tarn's T-Cog.

XxX

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what, Tes?" Helex fidgeted; prompting a moan from his partner. Helex was lying on top of Tesarus; the larger mech's smaller arms stroking his shoulders.

"Sure I heard someone go past the door."

"Tes, you want to get up and investigate?" Helex leaned back. Tesarus didn't seem inclined to move.

"Or would you rather have a lapful of smelter, who wants to cuddle you into submission?" Helex lowered his voice, not wanting any of the others to hear him. He had a tough guy image to maintain.

"Probably the Pet going for a wander around base." Tesarus decided; he rather liked the idea of snuggling with his soulmate. Neither of them was to know that it wasn't the Pet outside; it was Kaon and Vos. They weren't paying attention to what was being said inside the room; they were following the Pet. He seemed to have a mission.

"**Do you think he realises we're following him?**" Vos asked quietly.

"Don't know. He might." Kaon could understand Primal Vernacular, but he couldn't speak it. His attempts at doing as such were as bad as Vos' attempts at speaking Neo Cybex sometimes. The pet made his way inside a storage room, and Kaon and Vos listened at the door.

"**Why aren't we going inside?**" Vos asked quietly. They both then heard the noise of transformation.

"I thought so. He's an Autobot spy!" Kaon glared at the door.

"**On three?**" Vos asked. Kaon nodded and both of them counted to three, before opening the door. They weren't surprised to see a mech stood in the room. They were surprised by his appearance. He had a prominent moustache on his face. Kaon loosed a bolt of electricity into the mech; making him collapse.

"We'd better take this spy to Tarn; he'll know what to do with him." Kaon picked up the limp mech and carried him out of the door. Vos walked behind him, eager to see the traitor get what was coming to him.

XxX

Kaon sat smugly petting the turbofox in his lap. Tarn had let him keep the pet; now that he wasn't going to be giving the Autobots information any more. _I hope the domestication process doesn't hamper his ability to know what's going on around him._ Kaon thought; scratching the pet's ears. He grumbled; but allowed the petting for now.

"Come… fee?" Vos asked as he came through the door. Kaon was inwardly surprised that Vos managed to say even that; even if it was a little broken sounding.

"Yes, actually. Do you wish I was petting you instead?" Kaon asked with a smirk. Vos figured there was no way a mech without optics should look that smug. Vos nodded in response.

"Go and pester Tesarus." Kaon told the pet. The turbofox pricked up his ears and jumped down off the berth. He headed out of the door. Kaon didn't really mind if he was going to bother Tesarus or not. If he and Vos got up to what he thought they were going to get up to; he would be happy not having an audience.

XxX

_How could I have let those… useless Decepticons get the better of me…?_ Tarn pondered; shaking his head in disgust. Maybe it had something to do with getting side-tracked by Kaon finding Overlord's location. Or maybe… it had something to do with seeing the look in Misfire's optics when Fulcrum was about to jump. Like a mech who knew his soulmate was about to die. Tarn couldn't believe it. A useless Decepticon who couldn't shoot him at point blank range had found his soulmate; but Tarn himself had yet to find his own. _It's probably Optimus Prime. Or Shockwave. Or maybe Roller._ He thought; knowing that he'd probably never see any of those three again. Let alone find out whether his name was written over their spark. _Guess I'm going to be one of those poor unfortunate mechs who never meets his soulmate._ He tried not to let it get him down; but it was hard sometimes. Thankfully; he was given a distraction from the disappointment soon after.

"We're coming up on the Lost Light." Tesarus grinned; his grinder blades twitching in anticipation.

"Keep quiet and make for the landing bay. The less mechs that know they've been boarded, the better." Tarn smirked. They were going to sneak in, find Overlord, kill him and sneak out again. If they got caught… Well, this ship would be massacred. It would be an example of why you didn't cross the Decepticon Justice Division.

XxX

_I still don't know who it is… 200 mechs and I still don't know._ Tarn was sat in his room after that massacre. They'd managed to kill Overlord; he was in some sort of crude harness and couldn't move. It had been too easy to kill him. They'd been about to sneak back out when a mech had come around the corner and spotted them. That mech had been fed head first through Tesarus' grinder, but not before he could sound the alarm. That meant the Autobots knew they were there. If that mech hadn't sounded the alarm; his shipmates would have survived. Tarn had a sneaking suspicion that he'd missed one of them; but put it out of his mind. _Besides… he's Chromedome's soulmate. He shouted for him, and…_ Tarn grinned beneath the mask. That had been fun. He'd checked the sparks of every single mech on that ship; except the ones who screamed for somebody else when he or one of the others was bearing down on them. The one that stuck in his mind was the little green and white bot screaming for someone named 'Cyclonus'. _Was that a hint? Does my soulmate look similar to him?_ Tarn pondered, lying down to recharge. If he was lucky; he wouldn't have to see the after effects of what the other four were getting up to right now in the morning.

XxX

"Tarn, you have to come and see this." Helex sounded worried, something that didn't happen often. Tarn went over to have a look. He saw a planet on the screen which looked blackened by smoke.

"Did… one of the Decepticons do that?" Tarn looked worried; if a Decepticon could do that to a world, what could they do to him?

"No, the Black Block Consortia did. Caught some of their ships on radar earlier." Kaon told him, folding his arms. He was happy he couldn't see the destruction. There was destroying for a reason and there was destroying for the sake of it. He had the feeling this one was the latter.

"Shall we go and investigate? See if there are any mechs hiding down there?" Tarn asked. Tesarus began to steer the ship towards the planet. All five of them were silent looking upon the remains of this world. Kaon could sense the heat from where the wreckage was still warm. The bombs hadn't been dropped that long ago after all.

"I'm not sure there's anything here. This place is just dust." Tesarus glanced around. This place might have been a city once. They heard movement nearby and turned to try and find what it was.

"**Turborat?**" Vos asked, a little nervously. He wasn't sure what sort of people lived on this planet; or if they would make Tarn seem weak by comparison.

"I don't think so. I sense a spark signature; too strong for an animal." Kaon informed him. Tarn made his way over to investigate where they'd heard the sound coming from. He saw a small arm sticking out from under the pile of rubble. He began shifting the rubble out of the way. After he'd finished digging, he found a small mech curled up. He carefully lifted him up, showing him to the others.

"Is this your signature; Kaon?" Tarn asked.

"Yes. That's it." The smaller mech told him.

"Then let's get out of here before the Consortia comes back." Tarn suggested. The other four had no problems with this. The Black Block Consortia had it in for Cybertronians for some reason.

XxX

_Why did we even go down there? That world shouldn't have had anything on it. It's almost like… Like I was supposed to find that mech._ Tarn thought, glancing to the mech on his berth. The five of them had come to an agreement that if this mech was hostile; he would be best suited for dealing with them. The mech jolted awake and looked around.

"Where… am I?" She asked. Tarn realised now she was a she.

"You're on the Peaceful Tyranny." Tarn informed her.

"What happened to Prion? There was this huge explosion and I blacked out." She told him.

"Was that your home world?" Tarn asked her; sounding mournful. She looked upset at the sound. He felt his spark jolt; but decided it might be better not to soften the blow.

"I fear you are the only one left from that world. It was in ruins when we found it." The femme looked shaken; but she shook herself.

"The Black Block Consortia needs to pay for this. We never did anything to them. Is it so wrong to be made of metal?" She growled. _Feisty little thing; aren't you?_ Tarn thought; but didn't dare say out loud. He had no desire to have that ire turned on him.

"No it isn't. I think you'd like what we stand for…" Tarn trailed off; realising he hadn't introduced himself, nor asked the femme her name.

"How rude of me! I suppose I should introduce myself before enquiring your name. I am Tarn, leader of the Decepticon Justice Division." He bowed slightly; making the femme smile.

"Nickel." She; Nickel Tarn amended, told him.

"You always this polite to your guests, Tarn?" That made him falter. _Why am I being so polite to her?_ He thought; recalling the last guest he'd had on the ship was a traitor.

"Only ones who aren't traitors to the cause." He informed her.

"What cause?" She asked.

"The Decepticon cause. To extend peace through tyranny."

"That sounds interesting. What do you do to 'extend peace through tyranny'?" She asked; a smirk crossing her features. Tarn had a feeling she was teasing him.

"I, me and my team, hunt down the traitors to the cause; teach them the error of their ways." He didn't say before killing them. He didn't want to frighten his guest.

"Do you ever get hurt by them? I know how to repair mechs." _She's a medic?! It must be fate!_ Tarn thought; knowing his T-Cog needed replacing yet again. Maybe someone would invent a super sturdy one eventually.

"Let me introduce you to the rest of the team in the morning. You'll fit right in here." _I hope. _Tarn added in his head.

XxX

"Dammit Tarn! What have I told you about burning these out? Do you think we have an endless supply of T-Cogs?" Tarn looked sheepishly at Nickel; who glared back.

"Don't try the cute look! It doesn't work when Kaon does it; and it won't work when you do it!" _Cute? There's nothing cute about me!_ Tarn thought with amusement.

"Nickel… I know you shout because you care but… you can show me you care in other ways." Nickel glared at him harder; she could tell he was trying not to laugh. She wanted to hit him with something; preferably while the others were watching. Then they might all stop mocking her.

"Very funny. Now get that plating open so I can fix you. And you'd better not come back in here for another replacement any time this month, or Primus help you."

"You know; if you wanted to spark merge, you could have just asked, without the threats." Tarn winced when Nickel hit him with one of her tools.

XxX

_Do I like her… the way I like the others? _Tarn pondered. He was thinking about Nickel again. He did that often; there was something about her that made him run a little hot. _She's not afraid to speak her mind._ He thought, grinning behind his mask. She'd told him off on more than one occasion. She'd also told off the other four. She got away with it though. _She really should spark merge with us if she cares that much…_ Tarn thought. This was just before he got a notification from Helex. They'd found Blip; the mech who was planning a spark-eater cult. And they all knew what that meant. He would have to be taught a lesson.

XxX

_He can't… why would he…?_ Tarn was shaking. It was freezing on Messatine; but he didn't seem to notice. He was too busy reeling with the knowledge of what had happened. Megatron was wearing an Autobot badge. And he had denounced the Decepticons. _Everything I did; everything I do, for nothing?_ Tarn shivered; the snow starting to get to him. He had a dark thought cross his mind. _What do I have to live for now? Not hunting down traitorous Decepticons. Not for a soulmate… Who would miss me?_ Tarn thought knowing what he was going to do now. He contacted Kaon; he needed help setting it up. Tarn lay in the chamber; the nucleon surging through his circuits. He was already shivering with the effects of it. It hurt feeling the surge. _Good. The pain might help me keep my optics open._

"Oi! What's going on in here?" Kaon turned; a little worried that Nickel had decided to investigate.

"You shouldn't be here. Tarn said…"

"Since when do I ever listen to warnings that Tarn said?" Kaon would have grinned if it wouldn't turn her ire on him. She was right.

"What are you doing in here anyway?" Nickel noted where they were and got a little side tracked talking about it. She then noticed that Tarn was still inside the chamber.

"Where are you going?" Kaon asked her.

"Tarn's been in there ages. If this stuff is as potent as you claim, ingesting too much of it could do serious damage." Nickel kept moving towards the chamber.

"Leave him. He knows what he's doing." Kaon's words didn't reassure Nickel.

"I know; and that's what worries me." _He's trying to offline himself with it._ Nickel thought; moving towards the chamber more quickly. Tarn jolted awake from the pain when he heard tapping on the glass of the chamber. _Nickel…_ He thought, reaching a hand towards her. _She needs me!_ Tarn realised; punching through the glass. He quickly pulled himself out of the chamber, reeling with effects of the nucleon.

"Change of plan." He muttered quietly between grunts of pain. Nickel was smiling when she saw he'd climbed out; but that quickly changed to her default expression.

"Too right. You're coming with me to be checked over for damage." Nickel grabbed one of his hands and tugged. Tarn reluctantly got himself to his feet and followed behind her. He was resolutely ignoring the looks of amusement on the faces of the other members of the justice division.

XxX

"Lie down." Nickel pointed at the med-berth. Tarn did so, knowing it was wise not to argue with Nickel when she was like this.

"Open your plating." Tarn retracted the plating covering his lower chest; like Nickel was going to replace one of his T-Cogs. She glared at him.

"_All_ of it. I need to see if you damaged your spark with that stunt." Tarn looked worried, but did as she asked. He became concerned when Nickel was completely silent. _I must have done some nasty damage… and she doesn't know how to tell me._

"Tarn…" Tarn couldn't see the grin crossing her features.

"What? What mess have I made of things this time?" He asked a little sharply; used to her lectures.

"My name is written across your spark." Tarn stilled. Nickel sounded unbelievably happy. _Nickel is my soulmate?_ Tarn couldn't believe it.

"Really?" Nickel grinned at how hopeful he sounded.

"Do you want to check?" She asked, gesturing for him to sit up. He did so; very carefully. Nickel allowed the plating covering her spark to retract. Tarn looked and saw his own name written over her spark. He reached down and scooped her up. Nickel was a little surprised at his reaction; and closed her plating back over. She didn't want her first merge with him to be caused by accident. She hadn't taken him to be the cuddly type.

"Nickel… don't you want to bond with me?" Tarn asked. He sounded a little upset.

"Not when you scooped me up I didn't. That would have been an accident." Tarn then realised his spark was still uncovered. He was about to close his plating back up; when Nickel put a hand on his chest near his spark.

"Lie down." She told him, a grin crossing her features. Tarn did as she asked; keeping his spark exposed.

"Did you really read Tarn over my spark? I mean… it was a city. Were you named after the city you were forged in?" She asked; genuinely curious. Tarn looked a little worried about revealing that bit of information; but did so. _If I can't tell my soulmate, who could I tell?_

"No, Megatron chose that name for me when he picked this role for me. I was named Damus originally." Tarn then lowered his voice; hoping to get a reaction from her with it.

"You can call me that in private if you like." He got a shiver from her.

"If you'd like me to, Damus." She tried it; smiling at the shiver that got from him. Apparently it had been a while since he'd heard someone call him by that name.

"Now, how about you let me check you over? Then we can find somewhere more private." Nickel's voice was full of promise. Tarn lay still; eager to bond with his soulmate. Nickel glanced at the door; wishing she could make it open with her mind. She had a sneaking suspicion that the other four members of the justice division were all stood outside, eavesdropping.

XxX

"Do you have a reason you keep that mask on?" Nickel asked. She and Tarn were now behind a locked door in a soundproofed room. Tarn had told the other four that Nickel was his soulmate and he did not want to be disturbed. Nickel had a sneaking suspicion that the other four were going to find something fun to do.

"You wish to see my face?" He asked her.

"Yes, Damus. I'll still love you, no matter what you look like." Nickel's words reassured him. Tarn reached up and carefully removed his mask. Nickel was stunned into silence once more. _He's gorgeous._ She thought; deciding to voice her next thought out loud.

"Why do you hide your face?" Nickel asked. Tarn didn't answer; he wasn't going to tell her the reason behind it.

"Because if you think it's because you're ugly… let me assure you you're not. You're gorgeous." Tarn felt his spark flutter at the compliment.

"Now, how about you kneel down, and let me kiss you?" Nickel reached up.

"I have a better idea." Tarn picked her up; but held her at chest height. Nickel grumbled; until he put her down on the berth. He sat down beside her; before carefully lying down.

"So, I can kiss you now?" Nickel asked; moving herself up towards the top of the berth. Tarn retracted his chest plating; exposing his sea green spark.

"Nickel, you can do whatever you want to me."

**AN: The only bit I changed was who the original Vos was; everything else is the same as canon (I hope). For anybody who wants to know; Megatron's soulmate is Optimus Prime (of course!), Starscream's soulmate is Windblade and Pharma's soulmate is Chief Justice Tyrest. I figured this would be a short fic… 8000+ words later… Anyway; hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.**


End file.
